


A Kiss or a Sword

by alikuu



Series: Rare Pairings of Silmarillion [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celeborn dances with Celebrimbor, Eregion, F/M, First Time, Gen, Gratuitous porn, Hate Sex, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Mutual Dislike, PWP, Second Age, Sexual Education, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, completely made-up elven customs, sexual challenge, shameless flirting, some very obscure telerin dances, the host cannot refuse a dance, verbal standoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikuu/pseuds/alikuu
Summary: Celebrimbor's been dancing with Galadriel for a while and her husband has had enough of it.Frankly, this story is PWP and doesn't follow the Laws and Customs of the Eldar. But it's fun!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but now I'm craving some hateful Celeborn/Celebrimbor and since I couldn't find any, this came along :D  
> 

Eregion - Second Age - Harvest Moon Festival

\--------

“... a new road to connect our city to Khazad-dum-”

“May I have the remains of this dance?”

Celebrimbor looked up from Galadriel’s politely smiling eyes to her husband who had unceremoniously interrupted him mid-sentence as he explained his plans for further development of the trade between Ost-in-Edhil and Durin’s folk.

“Certainly.” He nodded curtly, releasing his cousin with a slight frown. He had not finished, but if her husband demanded her, who was he to take up more of Galadriel’s time.

To his surprise, Celeborn took his hands instead of his wife's, and lead him back to the dancefloor where the music was still playing.

Uncertain of the unexpected turn of events, the Lord of Ost-in-Edhil looked over the Sinda’s pale hair in search of Galadriel’s face. He saw his cousin smirking mischievously, eyes twinkling with delight as she watched Celeborn drag Celebrimbor into the swirling routine of the group dance.

“This is new.” The smith commented drily once they were out of her keen earshot.

“Is it?” Celeborn’s tone was just as nonchalant. “Is it that surprising that I have to resolve to occupying you so, just for my wife to catch a moment's break from your attentions?”

“If Galadriel was tired of dancing with me, she would have said so.” Celebrimbor argued, trying to meet his revered cousin's eyes once more and express his deep disappointment at her methods. Unfortunately, with the direction the dance took, he could no longer see her amongst the crowd.

“She didn't put me to this, if that is what you are thinking.” Celeborn said and held Celebrimbor’s hands tightly in his, as the song finished and the smith tried to disintegrate from the blond’s grip.

He loved his cousin, more than he ought to, but he had always disliked her Sinda husband, whose animosity to the Feanorians, perpetual suspicion and ill-veiled disdain, certainly did not help endear him to the smith.

The couples around them changed and a new tune began, this time slower and more lilting.

“This song is for lovers.” Celebrimbor protested and made another attempt to extricate himself but Celeborn kept a firm hold of him.

“And for those, who are close. We are kin, are we not?” The Sinda lord raised an eyebrow and Celebrimbor narrowed his eyes, not appreciating being mocked.

“This is hardly appropriate.” He said but Celeborn pulled him closer until they were almost touching and followed the steps.

It was a couple’s dance with very few group elements, one which imitated the sea and the waves, some of the Teleri’s favourite motives. However this one was less innocent than most Telerin dances, with some rather close bows and twirls and lots of opportunities for couples to stare deeply into each other’s eyes.

Celeborn was pointedly seeking eye contact, but Celebrimbor obstinately refused to meet his gaze, turning his face to the side, and pretending that he was not there.

If the rules of hospitality didn't dictate that the host cannot refuse a dance, he would have long pushed the Sinda away, but as it was, the entire hall was looking at them, and no doubt whispering and giggling as wild rumours soared.

“If you have become concerned because of the longtales, regarding me and your wife, know that they are merely imaginings of the lesser folk and that this display will do nothing to disperse them.” Celebrimbor offered as calmly as his irritation would allow.

“I don't care about what peasants speak in their idle hours.” Celeborn countered. “I just want you to understand something.”

“Which is?” Celebrimbor all but snapped.

“If you think this is inappropriate, then why have you been keeping my wife for four songs in a roll?” Celeborn explained with false sweetness. “Is she not a married nis, with a husband who can keep her entertained, without the need of a cousin?”

“I was merely trying to be a gracious host.” Celebrimbor’s frown deepened.

“A good host grants his graces to more than simply one of his guests.” Celeborn said. “Or am I not as welcomed as my wife is in your house?”

“Your family and your kin are always welcome into my keep.” Celebrimbor grid between his teeth. His palms itched where the skin pressed against his dance partner’s and a shiver of disgust run down his spine at the forced intimacy. He truly found this closeness to Celeborn distasteful.

The song got to its middle point and the dancers could now step closer to their partners, sliding against one another if they pleased. Celebrimbor tried to remain in the current formation but the blond Sindar lord pulled him close until the Noldo could no longer ignore him.

Celeborn made to lead him into a backwards bend and when Celebrimbor refused to complete the move, Galadriel’s husband used a military tackle to not-so-subtly trip him. For a moment Celebrimbor thought that he was going to fall and hit his head, but Celeborn caught him in a solid grip and leaned him back even further, delighting in the Noldo’s disbalance and vulnerability.

His cheeks burning with humiliation, Celebrimbor threw his head back to avoid looking Celeborn in the eye as the other elf pulled him up.

“If you are not enjoying this, think about how you make Galadriel feel by imposing yourself on her.” Celeborn said and Celebrimbor bared his teeth, unable to keep a neutral expression any longer.

“If I have imposed myself so grievously, she should have said something.” Celebrimbor hissed, feeling hurt despite his best attempt to brush Celeborn’s words off. “But if that is the case, then I'd like to apologise, for my only wish was to keep close with the last of my once abundant kin and to seek the opinion of a wise Lady of the Noldor, whom I deeply respect.”

“Forgive me if I find the innocence of your reasons so hard to believe. Your family is infamous for respecting cousins more than is acceptable.” Celeborn said and Celebrimbor had to restrain himself from punching his wiseass face.

The Lord of the Sindar went down to one knee, pulling his Noldo host along, in order to perform a series of arm moves depicting the swirling of the ocean. It took a considerable amount of force to drag the unwilling smith into position, Celebrimbor having passed the point of caring about hospitality and customs. The only reason why the Feanorian complied and half-heartedly performed his part of the routine with wooden movements, was not to disturb the rest of his guests’ good time. He didn't want the drama to spread and turn into an open strive between Noldor and Sindar. Too much depended on him tolerating Celeborn, even as the other used it to attack him.

“Is there any way I can convince you of my sincerity?” Celebrimbor sighed, looking away with what he refused to acknowledge as defeat.

“From now on, every grace you show my wife, you must show me too, if you want me to believe in its innocence.” Celeborn said as Celebrimbor joylessly allowed him to pull him up and swirl him around. “If you dance with her, you must dance with me. If you embrace her when you welcome her into your city, you must embrace me also. If you want to kiss her, then be prepared to kiss me.”

“I never kissed Galadriel.” Celebrimbor said morosely.

“Good.” Celegorm approved and finished the last figure of the dance, stopping as the music died down. “But if you ever wish to, remember that those are the terms.”

Celebrimbor nodded darkly, once again pulling on the other ner’s hold of his hands, wishing to be released.

“Patience, Feanorian.” The silver-haired lord shook his head. “As much as I don't like it, we still have two more songs to go through before I can release you.”

“Why don't you just kiss me and get it over with?” Celebrimbor growled, anger and humiliation making him lash out senselessly. When he was met with a shocked expression he added. “Isn't that what you want with all of this? If you are so jealous of the attention I give to your wife, say so-”

“If you were not the host, and I not a guest in your realm, I would strike you, Feanorian.” Celeborn’s tone had gone low, and freezing cold, threatening like an exposed blade.

“You should be thankful for that as well, because I would have retaliated with a sword, dear husband of a beloved cousin or not.” Celebrimbor hissed in return, his own anger barely contained. “Now, are you going to take that kiss or not? Kiss me here or out of sight if you need to, I have no care. You would be humiliating yourself as much as you would humiliate me. If not, release me, as I have other guests to entertain besides you.”

“My kiss for you would be that of a sword, scion of kinslayers.” Celeborn answered very softly but released him nonetheless. “You may go now, but our arrangement will be in power from now on. Remember what I said.”

The Sinda lord turned and walked off between the crowd, shooting Celebrimbor one last glare before the mass of folk separated them. The Noldo watched him retreat. Little did he know that he had not heard the last word of Celeborn.


	2. A friend in need is a friend indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn sends a challenge; Narvi is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has officially entered the bottomless pits of PWP. I have no excuse. 
> 
> Also I'm quite fond of female Narvi, because there is a sad lack of fem dwarves in Tolkien's works. 
> 
> This chapter has some of my dwarven marriage head-canons and doesn't follow the Laws and Customs of the Eldar at all. It's PWP, what more can I say - convenient things happen. Also, there are generous helpings of dwarf/elf sexual tension and shameless flirting, and some controversial skills being taught. 
> 
> Rating is now E :D

“I have received a challenge.” Celebrimbor stated as he walked into her forge.

“By whom?” Narvi looked up from her work to see her friend’s sullen expression. He approached her worn desk.

“Lord Celeborn.” The elven smith sighed, pulling a chair and sitting by her side. His eyes idly traced the movements of her skilled hands as she cut a small gem into an intricate pattern.

“Not to a duel of swords, as you would expect-” Celebrimbor added without being prompted. He produced a letter riddled with fine Sindar characters and handed it to her.

Narvi wiped her dust-coated fingers into her apron and took the parchment carefully.

_To the Esteemed Lord of Ost-in-Edhil, Third of the Line of Feanor…_

Her eyes skipped lower. Elven introductions were a cumbersome thing.

“He never misses an opportunity to put my grandfather’s name into it.” Celebrimbor pointed out and she raised a hand to silence him as she read.

“What is this foolishness about treachery and temptation?” Narvi asked, looking up from the letter. “Mahal’s beard, I swear sometimes I feel like we don’t speak the same language!”

“He is basically saying,” Celebrimbor took the letter from her hands gently and folded it into a neat roll, “that if I’m trying to seduce Galadriel, I would have to go through him first.”

“It sounds like you have been keeping something from me.” She shot him a shrewd look.

Her elven friend shook his head and returned her gaze.

“Only that Lord Celeborn is ever suspicious of my affection for his wife.” He sighed. “Apart from that, there is little to tell, besides the tale that I have been in love with Galadriel, over a millennia ago, before she broke my heart by marrying that Sinda.”

“And he knows of it?” Narvi asked and the other craftsman nodded. “What are you going to respond to his letter?”

“That he has misinterpreted my intentions.” Celebrimbor said, standing up and beginning to pace around the workshop.

“Can elves turn a challenge down without looking like cowards?” Her eyes followed him around the chamber. "If you were a dwarf, you would be dishonoured."

“In this case, it should be understandable.” Her friend shrugged. “I don’t know how I could seduce him anyway, and I don’t want to suffer the shame of defeat.”

“Seduce him?” Narvi clasped his hand as he passed by and held onto it. “You never told me what he challenged you to!”

“Oh, that-” Celebrimbor blushed. “He said that if I manage to please him, then I would be allowed to do the same to Galadriel.”

“And if you fail?” Narvi couldn’t suppress a grin of amusement.

“Then I won’t get anything, but the disgrace of the entire ordeal.” The elf frowned. “Are you laughing at me?”

“No, and yes-” The dwarven jewelsmith admitted between hearty chuckles. “Elves are so strange. A dwarf would have made it clear what he or she wants, instead of going through such unnecessary drama, letters, challenges...”

“You think this is about what he wants?" Celebrimbor’s fine eyebrows rose and he sat on the chair close to her. Narvi turned to face him as well. "That he wants me!?"

“Either he does, or Galadriel does, or both of them do.” She smirked, speaking in a conspiratory tone.

“Galadriel...” Celebrimbor gasped and then looked around, as if worried that someone might have overheard them.

“She must, if she agreed to this challenge. Celeborn is powerless against her wishes, everyone knows that.” Narvi winked.

“What should I do, in that case?”

…

Celebrimbor fidgeted with the edge of his tunic as he waited for Narvi to start showing him the techniques she had promised. He was lying flat on his back over his own bed, in the privacy of his chambers. The fact that Narvi had never been there before, his rooms usually reserved only for he himself, made the usual surroundings seem strange and alien.

The elf was already blushing furiously. They hadn't even begun, but he felt anxious, despite trusting his dwarven friend completely. There was no one else that Celebrimbor would have gone to for help or advice on such matters.

“First you are going to slip into his bed-” Narvi said from somewhere that in his current position he couldn’t see.

He felt her considerable weight dip his mattress as she climbed over it and slowly approached. Celebrimbor kept his eyes on the familiar canopy overhead. He could only hope that no one was going to find out about Narvi being in his bedroom or Eru-forbid, overhear something funny from his chambers.

“Don’t start straight away.” Narvi instructed, lying down on the mattress beside him, fully clothed as he was and observing him. “And if you are too embarrassed, we don’t have to do this-”

“It’s fine. I want you to show me.” Celebrimbor responded quickly.

“Alright, but tell me if this goes too far for your elvishness - I don’t want to distress you, my friend.” She said and he nodded.

“So, once you are near him, put your attention on him, see how he’s reacting to you.” Narvi continued, curling an arm below her head, in order to observe him better. “How do you think he would act at this point?”

“He would stay still.” Celebrimbor thought out loud, eyes darting around unseeingly as he tried to recall everything he had ever observed of Celeborn. “He would tense, be ready to strike at the slightest sign of things slipping out of his control. He would wait for me to make the first move.”

“In that case,” She grumbled pensively, “Start very slowly. Touch him in neutral places - his arm, his chest - rub slow circles, don’t press too hard, And most importantly, don’t remain still yourself. Move, show your anticipation - like a cat that wants to get stroked.”

Narvi demonstrated with light touches to his shoulder and his upper chest, while simultaneously rolling circles with her hips over the bed sheets, causing obscene little rustling sounds to fill the room. The suggestiveness of the noise was enough to put Celebrimbor on edge.

“Alright, I got it -” He whispered. “Stop rubbing those sheets - someone might overhear.”

Narvi chuckled quietly and stopped moving.

“As long as you understand the point. Everything matters - sight, sound, touch, taste - you have to entice all of his senses.” She said sagely.

Celebrimbor nodded, wincing at the idea of enticing Celeborn of all people.

“Once you got him all worked up and impatient for your next move,” she continued, sliding closer to him, “go ahead and kiss him.”

Narvi put a strong index finger below the elf’s chin and tipped his head to the side, meeting his eyes from mere inches away. Celebrimbor looked at her shyly, cheeks dark with a blush.

“I’m not going to show you how to kiss, but once again, I advise you to start slowly.” She said, feeling a little thrill of nervousness or excitement of being this close to her friend and looking at his eyes like that. She wondered if the elf was aware that he was giving her _a look_ , which she decided to pointedly ignore. “Don’t thrust your tongue in his mouth straight away, coax and tease him, open your own mouth, wait for him to start yearning for you.”

“You sound as if you have a lot of knowledge in this domain, Master Narvi.” Celebrimbor said, not relinquishing her gaze. “I wonder where you received such good training, given that from what I know, you are unmarried.”

“I never considered myself more than a novice in the art of love, but given how well my techniques seem to be working on you, perhaps I should have more confidence.” Narvi laughed and Celebrimbor looked away embarrassed.

“They don't work on me-” He objected defensively, making Narvi laugh loudly and get shushed.

“You only call me Master Narvi when you want something.” The dwarf chuckled. “And given this lesson, I can only imagine that you want a demonstration.”

“I am merely wondering how my lips could befuddle Celeborn to that extent.” Celebrimbor cajoled. “I may be of the spirit of fire, and therefore easily ignited, but he is of water, and frozen one to add to that.”

“Flames melt ice - you will be fine.” Narvi joked. “But to answer your question - as I am of the daughters of Durin, I have been promised for marriage since I reached my majority. Learning the arts of the bedroom was a compulsory study that I had to endure, along with the other dwarven girls of my age, despite never sharing their keen interest in having a husband or a family.”

“I am sorry to hear that you were forced into that.” Celebrimbor’s expression fell and his eyes filled with sympathy. “Is there no way to escape the arrangement of marriage?”

“There is, and I’m doing it right now.” She beamed. “By serving Durin thus, strengthening our diplomatic connections to the Elves of Eregion, and working alongside the great craftsman Celebrimbor, I am temporarily putting off my other duties to the dwarvendom.”

“Oh, if they could see you hard at work now-” Celebrimbor laughed.

“They would come with an army to your door, I reckon.” Narvi smirked. “And that is why I cannot demonstrate to you further than I already do. Even if I wouldn’t mind overly much to see you all hot and bothered after I coax the fire into your veins.”

“Don’t speak thus!” He looked away guiltily.

“Then stuff your fingers into your ears, because I’m about to say more. It’s time to get back to the lesson and you would do good to be a serious apprentice. Don’t distract your Master, just listen and learn.” Narvi said, getting back into the position where they had left off, with her lying on her side close to him, and his chin in her hand.

“You will kiss him, but without insistence - give, don’t take, make him want you.” She instructed. “Once he starts chasing your lips, move your hand down his body - touch, caress, but keep it going down.”

Celebrimbor bit his lower lip and nodded, his blush intensifying, and leaning closer to her until they were breathing the same air.

“When his tongue starts entering your mouth, your hand must be already working on the lacings of his trousers, and don’t stop there - take him into your hand and stroke slowly.”

“Mhm-” Celebrimbor hummed, eyes lowered and no longer meeting hers.

“Celebrimbor,” She said and delighted in the way his eyes snapped to hers. “Don’t work him too fast or too hard - at this stage you still need to lure him. Go slowly, make him wish for more.”

“When can I give him all?” Celebrimbor asked, his voice sounding uncharacteristically rough.

“That depends. How do you think he would react so far?” Narvi asked.

“I truly don’t know.” The elf said, trying unsuccessfully to imagine Celeborn in that scenario. “In his letter, he made it sound as if I would have to do all the work, so I am imagining, he would be passive, letting me go forth with it, unless I do something that he dislikes.”

“Do you want to know what I think?” The dwarf asked. “From what I understand he wants you badly, but is too proud to admit it. I bet he would be hungry for it, trying to roll you over and have his way with you.”

Celebrimbor cringed.

“And? What should I do?”

“Don’t let him take control-” Narvi preached. “If he starts trying to wrestle you on your back, then it is time for the next stage.”

The dwarven maiden crawled over him until she positioned her stocky frame between Celebrimbor’s raised knees. The elf looked down at her with wide eyes.

“You should at first roll on top of him, make your way down with kisses and such, which I won’t demonstrate, because I don’t want to crush you-”

“You won’t crush me-”

“But the end result is that you end up here.” She gestured to her position, raised on her elbows, looking up at him from between his legs.

Celebrimbor licked his lips.

“Don’t let go of his cock the entire time you do this - keep stroking him, and increase the pace every time he tries to regain his wits. Don’t let him think straight even for a moment. If you do this right, he will be lying sprayed-eagle and defenceless by the time you get down here.”

“Narvi-” Celebrimbor sighed desperately and lifted his knees further up. He was glad that his long tunic extended past his lap and prevented embarrassment. “Do you really need to be down there?”

“To watch you squirm like this - absolutely.” She laughed, and then added. “But it’s also so that you can realise the power you will have over him and build your confidence to do this.”

Celebrimbor nodded, evening out his breaths with control.

“Hold his hips down, if you have to-” She motioned towards Celebrimbor’s own nervous twitching. “I won’t show you, but you can climb halfway on him, as you take his hard organ into your mouth.”

“So, that’s what you are suggesting.” Celebrimbor shook his head. “What if I don’t want to have a taste of Celeborn?”

“If you don’t want to, then you can mount him, for which you would first have to prepare yourself. I will explain to you how.” Narvi reasoned.

“What if I don’t want him inside me?” The elf insisted.

“Then be prepared to lose, or just turn down this challenge and save whatever face you still can.” The dwarf said. “But don’t think that he’ll allow you to fuck him. You might have to sacrifice a bit of yourself first, in order to gain that right.”

“Is there no tactic that you can offer me? I can’t believe that you don’t know a trick that might work!” He pleaded and she sighed.

“It only works if the other person wants it to.” Narvi explained. “You are going to give Celeborn what he’s asking for before you can demand anything of him. Wasn’t the whole point that you make him blow his load and then do his wife as a reward?”

“Yes, but I’m afraid that I will only get to copy the same act on Galadriel.” Celebrimbor shrugged.

“That’s why you are going to make him go crazy - you won’t leave any room for him to think about his rules and what he ought or should be asking of you.” Narvi said. “And if Galadriel is there, and she would be, then she will say what she wishes for herself. Perform this well, and you will get both of them. I guarantee.”

“Alright, I will hold you to this." Celebrimbor chuckled. "But you would have to find a way to be more specific with you instructions about this -” He gestured to the position his dwarven friend occupied. “I really have no idea how to do it right.”

“Don’t worry!” Narvi hopped off the bed with a spring that was unlikely of her square built. “I’ve brought props!”

She pulled out a cucumber from her satchel and Celebrimbor facepalmed.

“Oh Valar, you must be joking.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Here's the chapter-long porn, which I promised! And yes, this chapter is unapologetic smut with no redeeming qualities whatsoever... BUT I hope it's fun :D  
> 

Galadriel’s kingdom across the Misty Mountains was compact and almost too provincial for Celebrimbor’s tastes. Lothlorien was fashioned after the customs of the Sindar and to the city-dwelling Noldor it was almost as alien as it appeared to the few traders of other races, which were allowed within its borders. Without a proper invitation it was quite possible that even the Lord of Eregion might not have been admitted within the golden woods.

It turned out that the Lord and Lady resided in the inner circle of the forest and their newly constructed halls were at the foot of two young mallorn trees, which were raised with the intention of building a tree-city in their branches. A difficult task to undertake, it seemed, as even Galadriel’s magic could hardly make the weather patterns of Middle Earth shift and the damage of time spare her efforts.

  
It was early afternoon when Celebrimbor and his small traveling party arrived and were admitted into Celeborn's grand hall.

  
“Greetings, Kinsmen.” Lord Celeborn spoke without rising from his woodland throne. Next to him, Galadriel, shimmered like the gentle ripples of a moonlit spring. She was clad in a white dress, the material of which was fine enough to be translucent had it not wrapped around her frame so many times. Her hair was parted in the middle and fell in long, silver-gold waves down her front, framing her chest and trim waist tantalisingly. Upon her head lay a silver circlet, one which Celebrimbor had not created. He could find flaws in its make just by glancing at it, but he resolved not to be ungracious, nor to allow himself to stare.

  
The fact that he privately believed that he was one of the few craftsmen left in Middle Earth who had the appropriate level of skill to fashion anything for a beauty such as hers, was not something he could bring up without sounding either too arrogant or too bitter.

  
“A star shines upon the hour of our meeting, my Lady, my Lord.” Celebrimbor bowed low to both of them, letting his respect for Galadriel dictate his actions, regardless of his lukewarm regard for her Sinda husband.

  
When he looked, he saw her smile that cryptic smile of hers, which lit up her eyes with mischief and made it hard not to adore and fear her at the same time. The selfsame look, which meant she was laughing at a private joke that no one else could comprehend. However, in that particular instance, Celebrimbor had an inkling of what his cousin found so entertaining. His conversation with Narvi had helped with that.

  
“I take it you are here because of that letter.” Celeborn continued, causing Celebrimbor’s charcoal eyes to meet his apple green ones. The Sinda lord was giving him an unpleasant smile, which bared his teeth as if in a warning.

  
His whole stance was tense, his broad shoulders flexed and his elbows jutting outwards, as if he was fighting the urge to rise and start a fight. It was becoming quite obvious that despite the challenge, Celeborn did not want to see Celebrimbor there. 

  
_‘He is a slave to Galadriel’s wishes._ ’ Narvi had told him, and Celebirmbor suspected she was right. But what did Galadriel want, Celebrimbor wondered and turned his eyes to his cousin, who was watching him with a little challenge of her own. She was waiting to see if he would back away under her husband’s angry glare and nonverbal threats. Celebrimbor couldn’t help but answer her with a small conspiratory smirk of his own, eliciting a raised eyebrow from her.

  
Celeborn cleared his throat loudly. When Celebrimbor looked back to him, he found the Sinda had paled with anger.

  
“Yes, indeed, and thank you for so courteously inviting me here.” Celebrimbor recalled that he needed to reply to the ner.

  
Celeborn looked like he had a lot of things to say, but the way he grated his jaw behind closed lips, it seemed he was holding the words in for when they were in private. There were too many eyes and ears trained on them both and even if these elves were personal guard - the most trusted and loyal amongst subjects, it wouldn’t do if anyone found out about the contents of the so-called invitation, which Celeborn had signed and sent to Celebrimbor.

  
The author was clearly not Celeborn himself, Celebrimbor thought. Although, some of the barbed insults, which had made it into the final draft, were undoubtedly added by the Sinda, such as the little comment about how if Celebrimbor refused, it would confirm that the Feanorians overcompensated with their use of swords what they could not achieve in the bedroom.

  
Or that other bit, which seemingly praised Celebrimbor’s work in the forge and the strength of his arms, but actually made rather unflattering allusions to how he spent his private time.

  
The letter was full of such veiled insults, which Celebrimbor had, of course, not discussed with Narvi. He didn’t want to give her ideas for future jabs with which she could tease him when she got bored, or thought that he needed cheering up. He imagined her quipping: _‘Careful with that blade! Is that how you pound your own sword?’_ and internally cringed. No, it was important that she never got to examine that letter in depth.

  
“I am especially humbled by your high praise of my labours.” He couldn’t resist adding. “I can hardly wait to put my skills into making something pleasing for your wife." He made a meaningful pause and then clarified: "A new tiara, perhaps.”

  
Celeborn narrowed his eyes to a pair of flashing green slits. His lips were so tightly pressed together, they were almost white. Galadriel on the other hand looked like she was stifling a laugh.

  
Encouraged and barely sustaining a straight face, Celebrimbor continued:

  
“Judging by your letter, I got the impression that your local craftsmen don’t have hammers quite as _hard_ , _heavy_ and-”

  
“That’s quite enough!” Celeborn stood up sharply, cutting Celebrimbor off, which was a shame. The Noldo had enjoyed enunciating each word loudly and unapologetically, and he had a lot more to say, but it seemed he had crossed a line.

  
Celeborn paced in front of his throne like an agitated wild cat, looking every bit ready to pounce. Galadriel’s starry blue eyes flicked between Celebrimbor and him. A tiny delighted smile blossomed on her cherry lips. She was definitely excited to see her usually collected husband cracking at the seams.

  
“Everyone out - we want to speak to our _guest_ in private.” Celeborn ordered and Celebrimbor’s eyes widened. For a moment his heart skipped. Surely Celeborn didn’t intent to do what he seemed to be doing.

  
Distractedly, Celebrimbor gave a nod to his men, dismissing them, and heard them leaving the premises along with the Sindar. The wooden doors closed behind the last of the guards and the hall remained empty, safe for the three of them.

  
Celeborn had stopped pacing and was looking down at Celebrimbor, who stood at the bottom of a small flight of stairs which elevated the Lord and Lady’s thrones. The expression on his handsome features was stormy, scrunching his infuriatingly pale skin and furrowing his typically dark Sindar eyebrows. _Oh no,_ Celebrimbor thought, he really was doing what Celebrimbor thought he was doing.

  
“Let’s get this over with.” Celeborn said menacingly, in a voice that dropped almost to a growl. “Show us what you have come to do, Feanorian. High time we see if that hammer of yours is as hard and as heavy as you claim!”

  
“Unfortunately I did not bring my hammer.” Celebrimbor quipped, hoping to hide his sudden nervousness. He was not prepared for this. His mind raced, trying to reconcile what was happening with all that Narvi had taught him. What was he expected to do?

  
He continued, hoping to win more time:

  
“I thought the challenge I was issued was not one of crafting.” Celebrimbor continued.

  
“If your bedroom skills are as lacking as your wit, then surely it’s better if you give up before you start.” Celeborn observed evenly, looking neither impressed nor in the least bit less aggressive. “I don’t want you to bore my wife and I to death with your bland, childish antics. For even if you have a decent tool to wield, which I greatly doubt, you probably know that without skill, it’s of little use.”

  
Just like anyone else, Celebrimbor didn’t appreciate being insulted to the face, so his next response came clipped and heated, not sparing the offence:

  
“What do you expect me to do, undress here in the middle of your meetings hall? Do you take me for some tree-dwelling savage or some kind of a thrall, so that you could order me to rut with you on the floor?”

  
Celeborn’s jaw dropped in outrage at the unmasked profanity of his speech. Galadriel hid her expression behind a delicate hand.

  
“Don’t look so shocked.” Celebrimbor continued. “If you can’t even bare to hear it, how do you expect me to do anything with you?”

  
“Undress, you mud-born son of snakes!” Celeborn’s voice rose to a shout and his eyes were flashing murderously. “How dare you suggest that I -... Start undressing or get out of my sight!”

  
Galadriel was most definitely excited by the change in her husband, whereas Celebrimbor was trying to control his own apprehension at seeing Celeborn pushed so far off the edge. The fact that the Sinda was not reaching for a weapon was somehow even more disconcerting than if Celeborn had drawn a sword. Trying to have sex while in the mood for murder was probably not the best idea, Celebrimbor thought and he was not relishing the prospect, however he was no craven and he did not back down from challenges, especially ones posed so insolently.

  
So the Lord of Eregion begun disrobing with quick, efficient movements, unlacing the fastenings on his travel leathers, and shuffling out of tight-fitting, sturdy garments. He had washed the night before approaching Lothlorien in the cold waters of Mirrormere, however he had walked for the majority of the day and he was far from pristine. But if Celeborn insisted on having him as he was, without even allowing him the small dignity of refreshing after a long trek, far be it from Celebrimbor to deny him.

  
The tree-formed walls echoed with each item that he dropped to the floor beside him. By the time he was pulling up the under-tunic over his head, his cheeks and neck were flustered with an odd cocktail of emotions.

  
Celeborn had sat back down on his throne and schooled his expression to a disinterested frown. Celebrimbor dared a glance to Galadriel, whose expression was equally unreadable, despite the mysterious quirk of her lips and the slow way her eyes appraised him.

  
Celebrimbor’s skin was darker than Celeborn’s, and even Galadriel’s. He also suspected he was bulkier than the Sinda, who Celebrimbor supposed, didn’t spend much time outdoors, engaging in any kind of physical exertions, given his temperament. However, he couldn’t be sure - Celeborn’s flowing robes did a good job at hiding the lines of his body.

  
“Well?” Celeborn challenged.

  
“I’m here, for both of you to see, equally, as we agreed.” Celebrimbor said with forced humility. “But I cannot be in two places at the same time, and I suppose I must first turn my attentions to the lord, instead of the lady, in this unique arrangement.”

  
“And if the lord isn’t pleased, then you will not be allowed to proceed to the lady.” Celeborn reminded with a hiss. The Sinda leaned back against the high rest of his chair and spread his legs wider. “Don’t keep us waiting.”

  
The gesture spoke volumes and Celebrimbor knew what was expected of him. Of course, getting on his knees before Celeborn’s throne was the very last thing Celebrimbor wanted to do. However, Narvi’s advice came back to him just as he was about to frown or otherwise express his displeasure at the prospect _‘You will have to give him what he wants first.’_

  
_‘Hardly what he wants.’_ Celebrimbor thought, trying to estimate his chances of pleasing Celeborn if the Sinda so sorely disliked him. However, more of Narvi’s instructions were coming back to him, and despite the strange setting, he had an idea how he could adjust the methods to fit the mood.

  
Plastering a smile on his face, in a way that would suggest that he was happy by the turn of developments, Celebrimbor purposefully accented the staircase to the foot of Celeborn’s throne. He couldn’t resist giving Galadriel a wink as he went to his knees in front of her husband, something that earned him a sudden yank by the hair from Celeborn’s hand, which was now, shockingly, in reach of Celebrimbor’s head. The craftsman was more surprised than he should have been by the contact - it was a sudden and unwanted reality check, as was the cold ground below his naked knees, which met him rather hard as he was pulled down.

  
“Eyes up here!” Celeborn commanded, wrenching Celebrimbor’s head so that the smith would look at him, instead of his wife.

  
“Don’t get jealous.” Celebrimbor murmured, reigning in his own reactions and winking at the Sinda as well, enjoying the way Celeborn’s jaw tightened and his lips peeled back to reveal a sliver of teeth. The Lord of Lothlorien released his hair as if he was diseased - sharply and with distaste.

  
Celebrimbor didn’t give him time to recuperate, instead lifting his hands to Celeborn’s calves and tracing his fingers through the folds of his robes at their sides. It was merely a suggestion of contact, but it got Celeborn sucking in a gasping breath and bridling like a cat. Mentally, Celebrimbor thanked Narvi once again, for teaching him the arts of seduction. He would never have been so bold to assume that he was having the right effect on the Sinda otherwise.

  
“Do you prefer it rough, my Lord?” He cooed, his voice coming off smooth with just the barest edge of mockery. He was enjoying seeing Celeborn’s eyes widen in shock at seeing him kneeling and naked in front of him, addressing him with insolently false modesty. What outraged him more, Celebrimbor wondered. “Or do you want it slow and sweet, the way you make love to your wife? Will you tell me, or do I have to guess?”

  
He glanced once again to Galadriel, checking her reaction to his displays. He was pleased to see her watching so raptly, that for once her trademark little smirk had disappeared from her face. Well, he definitely had their attention. _‘You must make an impression.’_ Narvi had said. _‘They already have each other - if you want to butt in, you better be bold.’_

  
“How dare you…” Celeborn breathed, shaking his head disbelievingly, but his hand moved and fisted in Celebrimbor’s hair once again, pulling him closer until the Noldo was pressed to the edge of his chair, framed by the Sinda’s knees and close enough that Celeborn could only have to reach a little down to kiss his lips. “I should break your neck for speaking thus to my wife in front of me.”

  
“I was speaking to you.” Celebrimbor shuttered his eyes. “If you are having second thoughts, kinsman, it’s high time you voice them, but let it not be said that _I_ backed down on your challenge.”

  
“You think I will balk?” Celeborn laughed mirthlessly. “Who do you take me for!?”

  
_A jealous husband who doesn’t properly satisfy his wife,_ Celebrimbor thought, but instead of saying that, which he had no doubt, was going to get him killed, he smiled and begun inching his way up towards Celeborn’s face. Realising his intent, Celeborn made to move away, cringing, but Celebrimbor brought his hand to the back of the Sinda’s silver-blond head and stilled his retreat.

  
Celeborn’s hands pushed on his shoulders as Celebrimbor finally captured the Sinda’s pale lips, kissing them once before the Lord of Lothlorien used his leverage to push himself out of reach.

  
“Don't kiss me!” He protested.

  
“I fully intend to kiss your wife once I get to her,” Celebrimbor stated. “If you want to renounce your share-”

  
He wasn’t finished before Celeborn kissed him fiercely. The kiss was brief but harsh, the Sinda’s teeth dug into Celebrimbor’s lips, so hard that the Noldo tasted iron once they broke apart.

  
“You still need to earn that privilege, and at this rate you won’t ever manage.” Celeborn deemed with certainty and then he pushed Celebrimbor’s head down towards his lap, making the Noldo grasp the armrests of his throne, in order to avoid having his face shoved in the Sinda’s crotch. Anger spiked in Celebrimbor at being treated thus and he cursed, barely containing the urge to bite Celeborn’s hands as they made quick work of the Sinda’s robes just underneath Celebrimbor’s nose.

  
“Here you go!” Celeborn offered mockingly. “You have until you bore me, and then I would have you kicked out of my forest for centuries to come.”

  
“Release my hair, otherwise it’s not fair.” Celebrimbor growled, refusing to even look at the exposed flaccid flesh, which was mere inches from his mouth. He caught a whiff of sweet-smelling lotions and soaps, as well as the Sinda’s own musky scent, which was almost too much for him to handle.

  
“Let it never be said that you were not given a fair chance.” Celeborn scoffed, releasing Celebrimbor’s head and leaning back more comfortably in the chair.

  
Celebrimbor looked up at his bright green eyes, giving his best coy expression, attempting yet another tactic that Narvi had discussed to apease his ill mood:

  
“May I be allowed to undress you?” He made certain to enunciate the words carefully, almost like a physical caress. This did seem to work, but not entirely. Celeborn’s frown softened, but he reached for his own robes and begun tugging them opened, instead of giving his permission.

  
Celebrimbor put his fingers over Celeborn’s hands, halting his movements with as much gentleness as he could muster. Kindly, as if he was touching the wings of a bird, instead of the hands of the infuriating, arrogant, husband of his cousin, Celebrimbor took the edges of Celeborn’s robes and begun parting the folds himself. Celeborn looked too stunned to protest.

  
He pulled the robes aside, exposing an archer’s chest, well formed and strengthened in the way only a longbow could form a body, rendering Celebrimbor’s earlier assumptions of Celeborn’s lack of activity false. With a passing appreciation, Celebrimbor worked his way down and used every opportunity to ghost his fingers over the edge of the cloth and over the exposed flesh as he revealed the Sinda’s flat abdomen. He pulled the robes all the way aside, skirting his hands over the pale, toned muscles of Celeborn’s legs, marveling at the nearly alabaster skin of the Sinda and finding it a little distasteful at the same time. He had no idea why Galadriel had preferred this bland skin tone to the much healthier colour of the Noldor.

  
Celeborn’s hands clasping his wrists jolted him from his contemplation.

  
“Hard.” He said and when Celebrimbor lifted his dark grey eyes in incomprehension, Celeborn elaborated: “Don’t you dare go all slow and gentle with me - I might lose my lunch.”

  
Celebrimbor couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that statement. Was Celeborn actually starting to accept it? Even naked, on his knees before an almost equally naked Sinda lord, Celebrimbor was hardly taking any of it seriously. Perhaps because no one was running their hands over his naked skin, a helpful voice, which sounded just like Narvi’s supplied in his head.

  
Nevertheless, he complied and tightened his grip on Celeborn’s tights, digging his fingertips into the flesh, causing little red marks to rise wherever he touched. Celeborn hissed and Celebrimbor moved his hands up closer to the Sinda’s hips, dragging angry red lines over the pale skin. Absently he wondered if the markings were going to remain and if that was the appeal, which Galadriel had found in Celeborn’s translucent skin.

  
A brush to his consciousness, which Celebrimbor immediately recognised as Galadriel’s, let him know that _yes_ , the way Celeborn was so easily marked was something she liked. He wasn’t surprised that his cousin was checking in on his thoughts. Her gift with osanwe was well known and to assume that she wouldn’t be using it in a situation such as this was simply presumptuous. What kind of a loving wife would miss the opportunity to experience her husband through another’s eyes.

  
Yet the image of Galadriel digging her fingers into Celeborn’s skin sent a wave of unbidden arousal through him. He had never imagined his cousin in that way, could never had fathomed something so personal about her. What kinds of wonders had been hiding beneath Celeborn’s long robes all along? Once the thought had gotten into his head, Celebrimbor doubted he would ever be able to look at the Sinda the same way.

  
And of course, the prospect of Galadriel attempting something similar on Celebrimbor’s skin was very intriguing...

  
Celebrimbor’s fingers instinctively flexed harder, pinching Celeborn’s hips and eliciting a sharp groan from the woodland lord. Celebrimbor looked up at his apple green eyes again, finding them on himself, watching with rapt, in not precisely admiring attention. However, Celeborn’s flesh was stirring and Celebrimbor could hardly continue to ignore the way his hard touches were getting Celeborn to rise, nor the slight scent of excitement, which he could already detect. Oh yeah, that was the desired effect, Celebrimbor reminded himself, but it was all leading up to the part which he had dutifully rehearsed with Narvi’s cucumber, but wasn’t certain he could stomach in real life.

  
His nervousness must have showed, because Celeborn’s eyes cringed in mocking laughter and a small smirk was playing on his lips the next time Celebrimbor looked up at his face. He didn’t think Celebrimbor was going to do it. Just to illustrate his determination, Celebrimbor parted his lips slightly, while keeping eye contact and moved his right hand to Celeborn’s half-hard member. Celeborn’s frown was mildly disgusted but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from what Celebrimbor was doing.

  
Holding another ner’s penis in his hand was incredibly odd. It felt wrong. It wasn’t the same size or the same shape, it felt so different - it just wasn’t what he was used to. However, when he moved his hand, the movement was familiar and not so difficult to manage, and under his slow, deliberate pumping, Celeborn’s erection grew to full hardness. The Sinda hissed and he leaned away, his eyes never leaving Celebrimbor’s, and pupils readily bloating and swallowing his green irises almost completely.

  
_‘I got him._ ’ Celebrimbor thought with a better-hidden nervousness. It hadn’t been too difficult, however the next part was what worried him.

  
He knew he had to follow up the handjob with something better and that he needed to do it quickly, to keep the momentum. Trying not to recall the less than exciting analogies of what it would taste like, which Narvi had listed for him, Celebrimbor closed his eyes and lowered his head, guiding Celeborn’s cock into his mouth.

  
In the first instant he couldn’t help but gag and then he had to pull away and fight the urge to retch.

  
Celeborn’s huff of laughter startled him and Celebirmbor blinked away the reflexive tears of humiliation that had sprang into his eyes.

  
“I’ve never done this before.” He blurted through a closing throat, hating being laughed at. He didn’t even dare look at Galadriel to see her reaction to his failure.

  
“And here I thought you suck cock every-” Celeborn didn’t get to finish that sentence before he yelped in surprise as Celebirmbor pulled him forward in his chair, raising his legs over the smith’s sturdy shoulders and bringing his crotch closer to his mouth.

  
He didn’t let Celeborn recuperate before diving in again, and taking all of him in, determined not to let his reflexes surprise him again. He did not pull away again, despite the strange, fleshy taste and the unnatural stretch of his jaw as he worked to keep it opened for Celeborn’s member.

  
Celeborn struggled with this new position, clearly unbalanced, with his knees up in the air and his lower back dragging on the edge of his seat, as Celebrimbor worked to devour him with more force and determination than was strictly necessary. The Noldo didn’t spare a thought for decency or grace, instead, diving in with force, sucking and slurping loudly, all in the mind to get Celeborn off as quickly as possible.

  
Celeborn’s helpless, startled moans of pleasure and gasps that sounded as much ecstatic as embarrassed were proof enough that it was working - whether because the Sinda wasn’t used to being treated so, or because Narvi’s instructions had been of the utmost quality.

  
Celebrimbor tried to block it all out. If he thought even for a second about what was in his mouth, he was sure to retch. And try as he might, he just couldn’t bring himself to swallow even once - he let the wetness of his mouth and Celeborn’s juices to flow down his chin, making a wet stain in Celeborn’s robes and creating lewd noises.

  
“Oh Morgoth’s balls, Celebrimbor!” Celeborn shouted, yanking at his hair forcibly until Celebrimbor had to let his member slip out of his mouth and look up at his flashing eyes. He was not done yet, but Celeborn was flushed pink, and unfocused, and so clearly in need that Celebrimbor could hardly look at him.

  
“Get on the floor-” Celeborn panted and made to push Celebrimbor down as he himself got off the chair and crouched on the floor. “Lie down - Get on the floor-”

  
Celebrimbor blinked in apprehension, casting a quick glance around the empty hall and at Galadriel who was also a little flustered, blushing softly, but nowhere near as wrecked as her husband. It was pleasing to know he had made an impact on them both, but the thought of lying down on the floor before their thrones… Celebrimbor hated the very idea of it.

  
However, it didn’t take more than a few heartbeats for Celeborn to get him into a lying position on the floor and kneel over him. Now it was Celebrimbor’s turn to blush darkly, as he realised that his head was just where Galadriel’s feet were. It was not a flattering position and he didn’t wish to be had like that. However, he knew that one complaint was going to signal Celeborn’s victory and end the entire thing. And Celebrimbor had decidedly not sucked Celeborn’s cock in vain - after such a sacrifice, he needed to go all the way and win this, even if it was mostly just for his pride.

  
“Is that how you two like doing it?” He teased, hoping that it might earn him a change of position. Perhaps even a move to the bedroom.

  
“Shut up!” Celeborn said, his voice husky and his eyes having tired of roaming Celebrimbor’s body on their own, so his hands were joining in the exploration. Celeborn’s fingers were warm and mildly calloused, the byproduct of archery, Celebrimbor supposed. They were also broader and stronger than any that Celebrimbor had felt over his skin before. It was unnerving to be handled by a ner, even more so, when said ner was on top of him.

  
_‘Don’t let him take control-_ ’ Narvi had said. 

  
“What are you going to do?” Celebrimbor asked a little breathlessly, not liking how things were spiralling out of his control.

  
“Are you truly so dim-witted or are you just trying to be cute?” Celeborn asked, running his hand down Celebrimbor’s toned stomach, and back up, pointedly ignoring the Noldo’s still flaccid member. At that rate, Celebrimbor doubted he was going to get aroused, his nervousness was building and he was getting further away from the pleasant buzz, which he had felt earlier.

  
Thankfully Galadriel chose that moment to get involved.

  
“May I now receive what you have been granted, husband.” She said and her tone wasn't asking. Nor did she wait for permission as she stood up with her feet on either side of Celebrimbor’s head and begun to undress.

  
Blinking rapidly, Celebrimbor looked above and watched her slip the dress over her head, revealing her mile-long legs, her small stomach and rounded breasts. Finally she stood heart-throbbingly beautiful and naked above him, a vision he had never thought he would see.

  
Celeborn’s attention was momentarily distracted by his glorious wife as well and both neri looked on as golden, lithe and strong Galadriel lowered herself to sit on her heels, knees and pale things coming around Celebrimbor’s head, resting atop the braided spill of his black hair.

  
The Noldo wished dearly for a way to see how her skin contrasted with his dark braids. Judging by the way Celeborn’s breath caught, it was something to marvel.

  
Galadriel’s hands came to trace the sides of Celebrimbor’s jaw, ghosting over his neck and shoulders as her husband’s hand cupped the Noldo’s chin and his thumb parted his lips, seeking entrance. Celebrimbor was overwhelmed enough to allow the digit entry just pass his teeth, enough to brush the tip of his tongue, before he nipped, threatening a more serious bite.

  
Celeborn chuckled, now sitting on Celebrimbor’s midriff and looking down at him. Both of them were. And infuriatingly, they decided to kiss way above his head, meeting over his body and engaging in a long, deep kiss. Celeborn’s neglected erection twitched with arousal against Celebrimbor’s chest, making the Noldo wince a little, especially when Celeborn’s hand boldly continued exploring his jaw and neck, while his other one rose to cup and squeeze one of Galadriel’s breasts.

  
They broke contact and Galadriel once again moved her hands over his face, this time brushing stray locks out of his eyes and tracing over his lips. Feeling a little thrill of excitement, Celebrimbor opened his mouth willingly, reaching up to lick and suck on two of her elegant, long fingers.

  
She allowed him to take them into his mouth and he closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of her. He heard Celeborn clearing his throat, while Galadriel giggled sweetly. He opened his eyes to see them both looking down at him hungrily. His stomach twisted between nervousness and anticipation and he allowed his eyes to linger on the bits of Galadriel he could see, her pink-tipped breasts, the long column of her neck, the softness of her lips and the sparkle of her blue eyes.

  
And her hair… her gorgeous silvery golden hair, which had inspired legends. Catching his looks, his cousin smiled and indulgently let her long locks fall over her shoulder and shower over his face, as she hung over him. It was like a golden waterfall of everything that so many elves had pined after. Even the great Feanor had been denied three hairs of her lustrous mane. And now Celebrimbor could close his eyes and let it brush over his nose, cheeks and mouth. He could help but let out a laugh of pure delight and smile as she shook her head, letting her hair tickled his face and neck for another long moment before pushing it behind her back again.

  
Nearly maddened with that tease and elated beyond measure, Celebrimbor shifted with impatience below Celeborn, wishing more than anything to touch Galadriel.

  
“You are so gorgeous, my Lady! Let me pleasure you as I did for your husband!”

  
Celeborn’s looks were like daggers, but Celebrimbor couldn’t care to spare him a glance. Seemingly having expected that invitation, Galadriel shifted to her knees and shuffled forward over him until she was hovering low, close over his waiting lips. Celebrimbor’s heart was beating fast and he was already growing hard, without any contact to his lower half, just from seeing her like that. Galadriel's sparkling hair fell over her backside and once again framed his vision, and as he tipped his head back to bring his mouth closer to her sex. Her locks caressed his brow and caught in his eyelashes until he had to close his eyes. The feel was enough to drive him insane, as was the sweet, clean smell coming from her. He shivered as he had his first taste of her, flicking his tongue up to trace over the soft folds of her core and probed until they slipped apart and he could tongue her clit. Under his probing, wet ministrations, he felt it growing harder until it was a tight little knot, hard and perky against the tips of his lips.

  
Above him Galadriel let out a deep exhale. Celebrimbor wished that he could see her expression or touch her, but his arms were trapped underneath Celeborn’s weight, and all he could reach were the Lord of Lothrlorien’s firm sides. However, his treatment of her husband had pleased her well enough earlier, so it was not such a waste to give her a show.

  
Celebrimbor put one of his hands on Celeborn’s lower back and the other on his hip, kneading hard, aiming to bruise. Celeborn growled while Galadriel’s breath hitched and Celebrimbor congratulated himself of judging correctly. Her husband’s body rocked forward and the cool touch of Galadriel's hand, which brushed Celebrimbor's sternum revealed the position they were in. It wasn't hard to imagine what was happening - Celeborn sitting on his chest with Galadriel jerking off his stiff cock in time with the movements of Celebrimbor's tongue over her clit. Perhaps if the Noldo hadn’t already been so decently aroused that nearly anything could pass, he would have been mildly disgusted. But since his mind was blissfully malfunctioning, too disoriented by desire to truly process that he should have been apprehensive at the prospect of having Celeborn cum all over his chest and neck, currently the idea only edged him on. He ached for contact. He could have welcomed any stimulation, even a rather wet and sticky one.

  
As if reading his mind, which she most certainly was, Galadriel lifted her body up, allowing Celebrimbor a moment to gasp and catch his breath, simply lying back and enjoying the sight of her thighs on either side of his head. Meanwhile Celeborn also got off him and scooted back, until he was kneeling between Celebrimbor’s raised knees.

  
A half-hearted slap to his flagging manhood jerked Celebrimbor out of his reverie.

  
“Enjoying yourself?” Celeborn teased.

  
Celebrimbor tore his gaze from the moist apex between Galadriel’s legs with difficulty and spared a glance down his own body to where Celeborn was smirking at him.

  
“Do you like it?” Celebrimbor asked, noticing how the Sinda was looking at his erection with interest. He broke into a sigh as Celeborn wrapped his hand over it and slowly pumped it once. Twice. He kept it in his grasp and Celebrimbor forgot what he wanted to tease Celeborn about.

  
The Sinda didn’t let go of it, as he leaned over the lenght of Celebrimbor’s trembling frame and reached his hands between Galadriel’s legs. Celebrimbor’s eyes immediately snapped to the display of those thick fingers dipping between the wet folds of her sex and disappearing into her moist hole. Celebrimbor’s erection jolted in Celeborn’s firm hold and he felt the Sinda squeezing the base of it as he fucked two digits into his wife, making Galadriel moan luxuriously and rock into the touch, and Celebrimbor nearly choke on his own excitement as he watched Celeborn’s fingers disappear up to the knuckles inside her.

  
When those hands came away, they were dripping wet with the clear liquid of her arousal. Celebrimbor felt his throat go dry with desire. They disappeared from his field of view for a moment, but the next thing he felt made it quite clear where they went.

  
Celebrimbor looked down as Celeborn pushed one of his knees up and begun circling his entrance with the slicked fingers. The Noldo’s apprehension was very short lived, because Galadriel slid down to sit on her thigh beside her husband and took Celebrimbor’s cock into her own delicate hand. He let out a throaty sigh, his head dropping back and his hips lifting from the floor.

  
Celeborn took the opportunity to press a finger inside him, but even that discomfort was dulled to nothing as Galadriel worked him. Unable to resist looking for much longer, Celebrimbor opened his eyes and saw the scene the two spouses were making. Objectively speaking, even Celeborn was stunningly beautiful, despite not being a good enough match for the glory of Galadriel. No one was. But if she had to settle for anyone, perhaps the fair-skinned, silver-haired, tall and broad Sinda was not the worst choice, now that Celebrimbor had seen all of him.

  
Celebrimbor moaned when Celeborn pressed another finger inside him and Galadriel increased the pace over his manhood to compensate for the slight pain of the stretch.

  
_‘Oh Eru, he’s going to fuck me,’_ Celebrimbor thought in a small corner of his mind that was still capable of it.

  
“Is this really your first time with a ner?” Celeborn asked suspiciously as he took both of Celebrimbor’s knees and pushed them out of the way without meeting any resistance from the Noldo.

  
Celebrimbor only groaned.

  
“Yes, it is.” Galadriel said, as wise and clear-sighted as ever. “Be gentle with him, husband.”

  
“Only because he’d have to be gentle with you.” Celeborn said, sounding irritated, most likely at himself for being unable to resist.

  
“Just don’t bore me to death.” Celebrimbor chimed in, trying very hard to keep track of what was happening, despite the heady mix of sensations which were eroding all thought and reason away, making it hard to think or speak.

  
Celeborn was already entering him and Celebrimbor cried out, filling the stretch grow until it passed uncomfortable and turned a little painful. Thankfully, the Sinda was considerate, slowing down and allowing Celebrimbor to adjust before continuing. Once he was all the way in, he gave the Noldo a few tense seconds to get used to the feeling of being breached in such a way. Initially Celebrimbor was strung up, his entire body flexing and chest fluttering with fast breaths, but slowly, he began to relax, muscles loosening to allow the penetration.

  
Galadriel caressed his length the entire time and when he seized feeling pain, the touch to his cock and the fullness inside of him was enough to make him shudder with pleasure. Precum was flowing freely over Galadriel’s fingers, making them glisten with Celebrimbor’s own sleek juices and she lifted them to Celeborn’s mouth, who didn’t hesitate even for a moment to do as his wife asked and let his tongue lick them clean. The sight was strangely erotic, even if it was Celeborn, Celebrimbor decided, feeling something tighten even further inside his stomach, as the Sinda kept moving slowly inside of him.

  
“I’m close-” He gasped, embarrassed by how affected he was rendered.

  
“If you don’t last… _ah_... it’s not my problem-” Celeborn said, but Galadriel shook her head.

  
“That’s hardly fair, my heart. Here, let me-” She straddled Celebrimbor’s hips and in a moment, she lowered herself onto his stiff member.

  
Celeborn kept his movements languid and deliberate, and so did Galadriel, sliding up and down his length without hurry, relishing each inch of it as it slid in and out of her. Celebrimbor threw his head back, unable to bare the sight of the two of them, taking his body so completely, slowly fucking him on the floor. It was too much, as was the feeling of getting so thoroughly used for the spouses' pleasure. Too soon he was coming but he managed to say something just in time and grasp the base of his cock to prevent the untimely spill of seed.

  
Galadriel lifted herself from him, but Celeborn remained, thrusting into him just one more time before Celebrimbor’s body shuddered and he came, remaining gasping, limp and completely fulfilled afterwards.

  
Celeborn came promptly after, respectfully into his own fist, avoiding sullying Celebrimbor with his seed.

  
In the aftermath Celebrimbor remained on the floor, while Celeborn, worn and tired, found the strength to crawl between Galadriel’s parted legs and bring her to completion with the practiced precision of his mouth.

  
“I suppose we should invite you to dinner now.” Celeborn sighed once they had all sufficiently regained their bearing and redressed. He was back on his throne, but his position was relaxed and his tone held none of the earlier aggression.

  
Celebrimbor shrugged - it was hard to think of anything while his body still quivered pleasantly with the last waves of pleasure not having fully subsided.

  
“Of course we should.” Galadriel assured, as the most lucid from the three of them. “And after dinner we could continue where we left off. There is still so much to explore."

...

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! Officially the last update of 2016 for me :D I hope you enjoyed this pwp fic! And Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! Come say hi: alikuu.tumblr.com


End file.
